Are You Trustworthy? (Some Parts Spoilers)
by xNewtieBootiex
Summary: "See? It should've been me! Should've been me! Look what I did to her! Go ahead blame me...but I hate this place. I always have. I kissed her last night which made things even worse! I have actual feeling for her which scares me! Then Ally comes back! I couldn't do it! I can't do it." I scream in shame. How can she ever trust me? She's probably dead now. All because of me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there guys! So I have been working on my writing. And here is a Maze Runner fanfic! So enjoy!

I wake up. The cold air seeps into my bones. My head spins. I feel metal underneath me. My breathing quickens. What if I've been kidnaped!? I have not been kidnapped, I try to tell myself. I get up, and put my hands out. It's pitch black, so I couldn't see a thing. My hands hit a cold metal wall. Where am I? What's my name? Why can't I remember anything? I look around, an see an outline of a box. I reach over, and open it. I couldn't see what was inside. I look at the walls, and it looks like i'm in a box. The box jolts up. My body flings against the wall. My head hits the edge of the box. "Ughh." I groan in pain. My body goes flying against another wall. My head hurt bad. I try to stand up, but there was no use. The box starts to slow down. I hear muffled voices, and footsteps. My mid races. What is they are kidnappers, and they try to kill me. I'm so confused! Why is this so frustrating!?

A rectangular light appears overhead. I stay on the ground, and pretend to be unconsious. A thump is heard.

"How is he?"

"Is he alright?"

"It's a girl."

"A girl." The voices gasp.  
Someone picks me up. I hang loosely in their arms. Two hands grab me, and pull me up. I feel someone grab me. "I'll take her to the Homestead." A voice says. They start to carry me to the 'Homestead'. I roll out of their arms. My eyes open, and I quickly stand up. I look around, to see dozens of boys staring at me.

"Stay away from me." I shout. "Hey. We're not going to hurt you." A dirty blonde with a limp says. I shake my head. "Stay away." I growl. I will not let a bunch of boys stare at me. "I call dibs!" A boy shouts. I shoot a look at him. My shoulders droop down. "I'm Newt and welcome to-" I cut him off by running. Newt. What a odd name.

I hear shouts behind me. I glance over to see a huge opening. I turn my foot, and run towards it. "She's going into the bloody maze!" I hear Newt shout. I race into the doorway of the 'maze'. "Get out of there!" I stop dead in my tracks. Blood smears are all over the wall. I turn around, and see Newt charging in my direction. (These couple chapters Newts kind of mean).

He grabs my wrist, dragging me out of the maze. "All of you get back to work. Me and Newt are gonna have a talk with this girl." A dark skinned boy shouts. Newts grip loosens. He shoves me foward out of the maze entrance. I stumble foward. What's his deal? "Alby I need to talk to you!" An Asian guy shouts. Alby gives Newt a look. Newt nods in return. I turn around facing him.

"Next time you run off you'll be out in the bloody pit." He spats. I jump back a little, but regain my confidence. "I have no idea whats going on! You wanna be a jerk to me, when I just got here!" I shout. "You have no right to treat me like that." I spit. He walks up to me. I have to look up at him, because I'm so short. "Rule 1: No going into the maze. Rule 2: No hurtin another Glader. Rule 3: Do your work. You broke rule number one." He hisses. "What is your problem!? Do you know how to comfort someone!?" I shout. People turn their heads towards us.

"Well I have to give you the tour. Come on, shank." I follow him reluctantly while he gives me the tour. "That's the Homestead. It's where you will sleep. We have our own language. Shuck, shank, greenie, and klunk. Now, Over here is gardening. That's where I work." He points at the maze. "Runners go there. They explore, and look for a way out." I tune him out the rest of the time. As soon as we get back to the box, I spin on my heel. I march over to the homestead, and find my room. My body hits my bed, so I let out a sigh of relief. I hear a knock on my door, but I ignore it. The door opens. "Tomorrow you will work with all the Keeper's. We will decide your job then. Since you went into the bloody shucking maze...you're going into the Pit." Newt states.

My head shoots up. Great. He told me about the pit. "Here's a glass of water before you go into the Pit." Newt hands me the glass. I'm going to be consumed by my own thoughts. I stand up, swaying a bit. I feel dizzy, but I ignore it. I push past him, and make my way to the pit. I try my hardest to think of my name. I hear Newt mumbling behind me. My legs become tired. Why would I run? "I don't even get food?" I ask. "Nope. It's punishment." He replies. "Why do I get punished? I didn't even know the rules! I didn't know what that place is!?" I shout. "Can you just bloody walk!? I'm tired of your shucking complaining!" Newt shouts back. I sigh, and leave the argument alone. My mind starts to wander off.

A name pops into my head. Hannah. My name is Hannah. Newt opens the cage door. "Here ya go, greenie." He says. "Hannah. My names Hannah." I walk in, and lay on the ground. "Get comfortable, Hannah." Newt repies sarcastically. The door closes, and locks. I lay there letting the darkness, and my thoughts consume me. I already hate this place.

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile. Sorry it was short, but I feel like crap. So I hope you like it! ~Skylar~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but this one will be longer. If you're wondering what she looks like, you can picture her however you like. Now on with the story! I do NOT own The Maze Runner.**

I stare into the darkness. I wonder how long it's been? Hours? Minutes? I don't know, but I don't care. I wonder why Newt was rude. I try to think of anything else, beside my name. My name is, Hannah. What's my full name? Hannah...Hannah Smith. My full name is Hannah McKenzie Smith. My eye lids start to feel heavy. I drift away into a void of darkness.

_A girl ,that looks like me, sits at a desk. A pile of papers in front of her. "I can't believe The Creators expect me to do all of this." She mumbles furiously. "I can help." A boy about her age, stalks into the room. "So can I." A girl about her age, comes skipping into the room "Thomas. Teresa. What do ya have up your sleeve?" She asks. "Nothing. We're serious. We just want the famous, Hannah Smith to get her work done." Thomas laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Hannah laughs too. "What are you guys laughing about? We don't have all day. Get back to work! You worthless piece of garbage." A man in a white suit shouts. "Yes, sir." The trio say in unison._

The memory fades away into another one.

_"Hannah. I told you not to!" Thomas shouts. "I was just having some fun." Hannah whines. "Having fun is spying on our boss? Are you crazy!? They were right. Youre nothing, but trouble." Thomas hisses. He walks out of the room. Hannah sits on the floor. "I just lost my best friend." She whispers. "Hannah Smith. Come to the boss's office. ASAP." The intercom speaks. She stands up, and drag her feet to the office. "Hannah. Come sit down." A woman says. She takes a seat, closing the door behind her. "I've heard you spied on me, when I was having a meeting. Those meetings are very secretive. I'm afraid you have to be punished." She states in a stern voice. _

_ "What's my punishment?" Hannah asks. "You're being thrown into the Maze." The woman grins. Hannah's eyes widen in horror. "No, you can't!" Hannah yells, standing up. Her chair falls over with a loud clank. "Thomas! Teresa! It's time!" The woman shout. Hannah makes a face. "You can't do this! Just because I spied on you?" She shouts. Thomas, and Teresa charge into the room. They grab Hannah, and push her out the door. "Guys! I thought we were best friends! You can't do this to me!" She shouts. Hannah thrashes, and kicks. "You know too much! Now, stop resisting. This is happening, and you were NEVER our friend!" Teresa shouts._

I wake up. My mind racing. Some of my memories came back. I can't tell anyone. The door creaks open. "Time's up!" Newt shouts. Tears were flowing freely down my face. I feel the pain of my two best friends betraying me. I back into the corner. Newt stares at me, like I was crazy. "I want to stay in here." I whisper through my sobs. "Hannah, you can't buggin' stay in the Pit." Newt responds. "You have to start your jobs." He adds. I shake my head, no. "Hannah? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asks. I look up, and his face is full of concern. I slowly stand up, swaying a bit. "I can't tell you, and why would I?" I reply. I walk out the door, and he closes it. "You need some breakfast. Then, you can start your jobs." He informs, ignoring my response.

"I'm not hungry." Truth be told, I am starving. He nods, and leads me to my first job. "Med-jacks." He says. I walk in the building. "You must be the greenie. Nice to meet ya, I'm Clint." He holds out his hand, and I shake it. Tears are still running down my face. "You alright?" He asks. I shake my head, no. "Here why don't ya lay down for awhile. I'll say you felt sick." He smiles at me. "Thank you." I respond. I lay down on a bed. My eyes flutter close.

"Time to wake up, slinthead!" Someone shouts into my ears. I jump obviosly scared. My fist connects with his jaw. I scramble to my feet, looking to see who I punched. Newt. Why is he always around? "Damn, greenie. What the boody hell was that for?" He shouts. He looks enraged. "Don't scare me next time. Also, what is your problem!? You're always rude to me! You act like you hate me." I shout. "My problem is you. You're the first girl. Obviously, you were sent here for a reason! You are going to put us through so much trouble, and I know bloody know it." He shouts back.

I shake my head in disbelief. I knew what I have done. I was sent here. Whoever sent me here built this place. Maybe he is right. I stop my thoughts, and storm out of the room. He storms after me. "Leave me alone!" I call back to him. A hand grabs my wrist. "You have to do your jobs." He informs. "Track-hoes next." He spats. He works there, great.

After all the jobs are done, I finally get to bathe. Alby sends me down to a little lake. Clothes came up with me, so I brought those along. I undress, and step in the lake. I scrub myself clean. After getting all the grime and dirt off of me, I dry off. I put my clothes on, and walk to the homestead. My stomach chruns. I am starving. I put the dirty cothes in my room, then go to the kitchen. "Hey Hannah! Come sit with us!" I look over to see the Asian guy. Newt, and the little boy, Chuck sat with him. "No thanks." I turn down his offer. Frypan, hands me the stew, and a water bottle.

I find a table in the corner, and sit down. I happily eat my food. The stew is amazing. I hear someone sit in front of me. "Sucks being the greenie huh? Also the only girl." A voice asks. "I told you, I didn't want to sit by you." I look up to see someone else. It wasn't the Asian guy. It was Thomas. I stare at him. I am shocked. I couldn't move. I wonder if he even remembers me. Once he sees my face, he stares back. "H-H-Hannah." He shakily says. I choke on my food.

"Hannah!? That's all you have to say to me!? Stay away from me Thomas." I shout. I could tell my face is red from anger. All heads are turned at us. "Hey. Calm down." He whispers. "Calm down!? I can't calm down! You got me thrown into this place! Now, I suggest you stay the hell away from me! We are not best friends anymore." I shout. My feet carry me out of the room. I am enraged.

**A/N: OOOOOHHHHHH we got some drama! Do you think I am moving it too fst? I had to so I can get on with Newt and Hannah's relationship! Don't hurt me!**

_**RileyIsMyName154: **__Thank you so much! I like the name Riley btw! (: and I'm excited for you to read it! Thanks for the review! Hope you have wonderfull day!_

**~Skylar~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Three updates in three days! It won't be like this all the time, because I share my laptop with my sisters. I also have school an abunch of doctors appointments for my stomach. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites/views! Anyway on with the story! (I DO NOT own The Maze Runner!)**

All I can see is red. My temper is short, that's one thing I remember. I can't believe he didn't apologize. That stupid piece of klunk! "Hey! Hannah! Hannah wait!" Someone calls after me. Hot tears are on their way down my cheeks. I turn around. "What! What!?" I shout. I look up to see Thomas. "I told you to stay away." I shout again. "Hannah, I am so so sorry. I had no idea what they were capable of. The only thing I remember is me and Teresa throwing you into the Maze, into here! I also remember that they are capable of so much worse, Hannah! I am so sorry for not realizing that at the time. I thought I was doing good!" He yells.

I look around to see all of the Gladers watching us. "Thomas. You did what you did. Now, you pay the consequences." I growl. My life would be a whole lot different if he had actually been my friend. I hate him with a burning passion. He stares at me. His face written with regret, and anger. "Han I'm so-" I cut him short. "Dont' call me Han! We are not friends! We WILL NEVER EVER BE FRIENDS! Not after you went behind my back, and what talked bad about me. Then, captured me and threw into this place? You're stupid if you think we can be friends again." I shout.

My feet turn around, and I march to the forest. I need some time alone. All the energy is washing out of me. "I can't believe him. How would I not have noticed him?" I whisper. Tears still roll down my cheeks. My back hits a tree, so I sit down. "Hey, you alright?" I hear someone ask. I look over to see little Chuck. "Yeah." I lie. He gives me a look. "No. I'm not fine." I burst into tears. He walks over to me. "What were you talking about?" He asks. "Thomas. Him and I used to best friends before all of this. We worked for the people that built this place. One day spied on my boss and Thomas took me away. He threw me in this place as a punishment." I whisper.

"That's all I remember. I had remembered it in the Pit. Newt asked me whats wrong, because I was crying. I didn't want to come out of the Pit. I couldn't tell him, because he is so rude to me. He said that I was his problem. That I would change things. Does everyone else think that too?" I ask. "Well, I don't think that. I think you were a pretty cool girly before all this." He chuckles. "You chuckle a lot don't you?" I ask. "Yup." "Then your nick name is Chuckles." I grin. "Okay okay. Then your nick name is..." He ponders. "What's your full name?" He questions. "Hannah McKenzie Smith." I respond. "Okay your nick name is Kenzie." He chuckles. "Fair enough." I laugh with him.

"We should probably go back. It's bed time soon." He sighs. I nod, and stand up. We walk towards the Homestead. Newt, that Asian guy, and Thomas all in front of the door. They have their backs towards us. I look at Chuckles. He shrugs. "Move it, Klunk-heads. Kenzie hear is tired." Chuckles scares them. My face has a stern look. "Kenzie?" Newt asks. "It's my nick name. I'm Hannah to you." I spat. "Sorry hopefully I don't change things." I add, glaring at Newt. The boys look at him. I push Newt out of the way. Chuckles follows, and shows me my own room. "Ya get ya own room, Kenzie." I nod, plopping down on my hammock. Chuckles starts to eave the room. "Wait. What's that Asian guys name? He never told me, when I was running with him." I ask. "Minho. He's a saracastic slinthead." He mutters. I nod before faling asleep.

_Hannah sits in a cell. Thomas, and Teresa had left awhie ago. "I can't believe them." Hannah mutters. She walks to the cell door, pounding on it. "Let me out!" She shouts. Her wish is granted. The door swings open, sending Hannah to the ground. "Time to go!" Thomas shouts. "Hannah. When you get in the maze. You find a way out. If you don't we're all going to die. You need to trust me. Me and only me. Teresa has lost it. Shee fully believes WICKED. Now, go hurry." He whispers in Hannah's ear. Hannah looks at him, and nods. She walks down the hallway towards a box. _

_ Before she enters the box she is taken to a room. "Time for the Swipe." A doctor says. Hannah starts to freak out. "No! You can't! I need my memories! You can control me! Please don't!" Hannah shouts. She tries to run, but is thrown onto the bed. A gas mask is put on her. _

My eyes shoot open. I am supposed to trust Thomas? Nope. I refuse to. He still threw me in here. That can't change. I slowly get up. I find a shirt, and jeans on a chest. I slip my shirt off. Finally fresh clothes, I think to myself. I take my pants off, and turn around. As soon as I turn around the door flies open. Newt rushes in. "Newt!" I shriek. He looks up to see me only in my bra, and underwear. "Uh-Oh-I-Uhm..I .." He stutters. His eyes wander arund the room. "Get out!" I shout. He nods, and rushes out of the room. The door closes, and my cheeks are bright rude. I put my fresh clothes on, and rush out of the room.

I make my way to the kitchen. My eyes scan the room for Newt. He didn't even apologize. That rude little shank. I see his face, and march my way towards him. "I know you don't like me, but a sorry would've been nice! You don't just barge into my room, see me in m bra and underwear, then not say sorry!" I slam my hands on the table. His face was crimson red. The Gladers heads are turned at us. "Well!?" I shout. "I'm uh..sorry, but maybe you should've locked the door." My eyes widen. I pull my hand up, and slap him. "Maybe you should've knocked!" I shout. I grab my breakfast, and leave. What a piece of klunk.

I hear all the boys laughing at Newt. Good. I look behind me to see Newt storming out of the place. He is so embarrassed. I laugh. I find a tree, and sit down to eat. I look back up to Newt storming towards me. "Did you have to bloody embarrass me like that!?" He shouts. I nod. His face is priceless. "My bestfriend even laughed at me." He mutters. I kind of felt guilty. He starts to walk away. "Newt! Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldnt of embarrassed you that bad, but it was pretty funny." I call after him. He pulls the middle finger. My mouth makes an 'O' shape. I was only trying to apologize.

I get up. "Newt!" I shout. He turns around. I storm over to him. My hand grabs his shirt, and I push him against a tree. "Hey, calm the shuck down!" He yells. "No! That excuse. That I was going to change things, was pathetic. Why do ya really hate me!? Why do you?" I shout. "I don't want to get close to a girl again! That last girl that came up, ripped me to pieces! We were best friends, then she betrayed me, and went back to The Creators!" He shouts back. My face falls. "Newt. I'm so sorry. If you would've told me...then, I wouldn't have been so mean also." I whisper in shock. "Yeah well. Leave me the bloody hell alone." He whispers back.

God dammit. Why is this so confusing?

**A/N: Hope everyone liked this one! I know at some points it went off track, but I'm doing my best. So Newt and Hannah's relationship(or whatever the have) just took a turn! We found out why Newt hates her! Yay! So do you like Chuck, and Hannah's friendship? Do you think Hannah and Thomas should become friends again, or at least try? Let me know!**

**~Skylar~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: TWO UPDATES IN A DAY!? YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY SPECIAL! Well yup here ya go. Might not update till Wednesday or Thursday. We'll see! On with the story! (I DO NOT own The aze Runner!)**

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Newt didn't know that what he said hurt Hannah. Hannah didn't know it hurt her. It hurt though. Somehwere deep down, those words hurt. Hannah can't believe Newt thought she works with WICKED. She's sure she did. She knew now she didn't anymore. Hannah decides that she won't follow Newt.

For a few days the Glade is steady. Newt avoids her the whole time. He doesn't even bother to make rude comments. Hannah has avoided him also. The gathering they hold, decides that Hannah is a Runner. She is good at it too. When she runs she feels power. Like she could run to China. Newt actually didn't like the idea. He didn't know why, but he hates the idea of her being a Runner.

(First Person P.O.V)

Running with Minho isn't the best person to be around, but he is a good guy. He doesn't talk to me, because of Newt. Today, I get a day off. Since I'm so short, I get dehydrated easily. I have to take one day off to get my fluids up. I decide to walk around the Glade. I carry two water bottles around with me. I look over at the box. The doors are wide open from the previous day. Supplies had came up, along with my feminine products. I walk over to it, and peer down into it's metal surface. I lean in to close and my foot slips.

I gasp in shock. My head hits the concrete surrounding the box. I could see stars. The boxes that are stacked up, come in my view. My forehead hits the edge of the wooden box. That's when the world goes black.

_"Teresa! Come on!" Hannah squeals in excitement. "Hold on!" Teresa calls out from her room. "We're going to miss the celebration! Thomas won't be happy if we miss the party that we arranged...for him!" Hannah shouts. Teresa comes out of her room. "Finally!" Hannah complains. Teresa slaps her on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" Hannah whines. "For being my best friend." Teresa mumbles._

(Newt's P.O.V)

I look over to see Hannah leaning over the Box. She is one curious Greenie, I'll give 'er that. My eyes go back to my plants. I have to keep avoiding her. I take a peek at her, but what I see scares the klunk out of me. Her head hits the edge of the concrete, and she falls into the box. "Tell Zart I'll be back." I call over my shoulder.

I limp my way over to the Box. Hannah lays in the middle, a pool of blood soaks her hair. Her forehead has blood running down it. My eyes widen. I look over at a stack of wooden boxes. Blood was on the edges. Her chest barely moves. "Jeff! Clint! Get the bloody hell over here!" I shout. I jump into the box. My arms scoop her up. Jeff and Clint's heads appear over head. "Oh my lord. What the shuck happened? Did ya push 'er!?" Clint shouts. My eyes widen. He really thinks I would do that.

"No I didn't shucking push her! Just take her to the god damn emergency room!" I shout. Jeff pulls her up, while Clint pulls me up. "We need ya to come with us. We don't know what happened, and it seems like ya do." Jeff calls over his shoulder. Clint rushes after him. "Well are ya coming?" Clint shouts. "Yeah. I'll be there in a second. Have to tell Zart." I shout back.

(Hannah's P.O.V)

My head hurt bad. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear voices. "So what happened?" I hear Clint ask. "Well I was doing my job. Look up to see her lookin over the bloody Box. Look back at my plants, look back up, then she's hittin her buggin head on some concrete." Newt. Seriously...Newt is my saviour? "Well she banged her head pretty good, but other than she's fine." Jeff replies. "Okay. I'll tell Minho, and Alby." Newt says. I hear the door open and close. "Do you think he bought it?" Jeff asks. Bought what? "Yeah. I know he actually likes her. His heart would break if he finds out she's really in a coma." How would they know? They don't have the right equipment do they?

I hear people come in and out all day. It was mostly Clint, Jeff, Chuckles, Newt, and Alby. It was boring being in a coma. As if on cue, I slip into another memory.

_ "Hannah!" An older man shouts. "You can't take her! You can't take my daughter!" The older man shouts again. An older woman is on her knees crying. "Mommy! Daddy!" A young Hannah shouts through tears. "If you refuse any longer we will kill your parents." A person from WICKED harshly whispers in her ear. Hannah doesn't listen. She kicks and screams. Claws and bites. A man picks her up, and turns her head towards her parents. _

_ "Say goodbye." Two gunshots are fired. Hannah's mom and dad fall to the ground. Their lifeless bodie sprawled out onto the floor. "No! Mommy! Daddy!" She shouts. She runs and falls onto their bodies sobbing. Because of Hannah her parents died. She couldn't stop crying._

The memory slips away, and I'm brought back to reality. "When will she run again?" Minho asks. "Uh...I-don't.." Jeff stutters. "Why didn't you answer?" Newt questions. "Okay. Okay. She's in a coma." Jeff replies. "We have no idea when she could wake up." Clint adds.

Well the secrets out. I don't hear any voices. Did I just die? "A coma? No. She's my only actual friend. She's like my older sister." Chuckles whispers sadly. I have to fight this. I have to fight to wake up. He's so heart broken. "Newt you alright?" Minho asks. "Uh yeah. She'll wake up. If she doesn't then I guess we just lost another Glader." Newt replies, his voice stern. Is that how he actually felt? "Newt you don't really mean that do ya?" Chuckles asks. I hear a sigh.

Wait. My eyelids start to feel lighter. Like I can open my eyes. I'm not going too, I want to hear this. "No. I don't bloody mean that. As much as I try to avoid her...I still like her. She's one pain in my bloody butt." He sighs. I swear I hear a sniffle. I guess this is my cue.

"Awe I like you too!" I say cheekily, sitting up. My eyes fly open. Newt stands there. Like he just been hit in the face. His cheeks burn red. "Only as a friend." He scoffs. Chuckles comes running towards me. "Kenzie! You're awake." Chuck shouts. I nod, and hug him. "And you're my little brother." I laugh. "You heard that?" He asks embarrassed. "Yeah. You do know when someone is in a coma, they hear everything(idk if thats really true). They just can't see." I chuckle. I turn to Minho. "Already missin my runnin skills?" I smirk. "No! I was just askin." He shouts. "Yeah sure." I reply smirking.

My vision goes blurry again. I ignore it. "Here's a cup of water." Jeff hands me some water. I take the cup, and stand up. "Thank y-" My vision goes back, and I crumple to the ground.

**A/N: Ooooooo. Is she going back into a coma? Or did she just pass out. Cliff hangers are fun! For me anyways *evil cackle* And Newt finally admitted he wanted to be her friend! Will they be friends or not? We'll never know. *evil cackle* Man I need to stop doing that...it's hurting my throat. So I decided to leave Thomas out of the chapter this time...*sigh***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey here's another one! I get to type this today because I don't have any homework! Yay! This chapter is long so here it is. P.S. A bit depressing. (I DO NOT own The Maze Runner!)**

"It's been for two weeks...I'm really worried. What if she doesn't wake up? Man Newt, Chuck, Thomas, and Thomas will be sad." Jeff complains. "She'll wake up." Clint snaps. "What if she shuckin' doesn't? She just got here! It's not right! She is finally starting to live a little! Now, she's gonna die, and there is not a klunk thing we can do about it." Jeff snaps back. Hannah laid on the bed. Her face is slightly pale. Her breathing un-even. She knows she is going to die. She knows she'll probably not make it. That isn't what breaks her heart. She didn't care if she dies. She only cares about seeing her new friend again, Chuck, and maybe even Newt. Putting them through that breaks her heart. She wish she will just wake up. 'Wake up! Wake up, wake up!' She scolds herself.

Newt bursts through the door. "Has she woke up yet?" His voice full of concern. "No. We have no idea what's going on Newt. Tell Chuck that she will be fine." Jeff replies, sadly. Hannah's mind races. 'They know I can hear them right?' She asks herself. It all changes. She changes. Her breathing stops.

(Newt's P.O.V)

I shake my head in disbelief. How has she not waken up yet? "Okay. I'll tell 'em." I whisper. I take one last look at Hannah. My breath hitches in my throat. The color drains from my face. "Hannah!" My voice comes out in a whisper. Clint looks at her. "Oh my gosh! Jeff do CPR! I'll get the syringe!" Clint shouts. My legs freeze in terror. I can't move. I watch helplessly as Clint rushes around the room. Jeff does CPR, Clint gets some type of medicine. I can't just watch, but I can't do anything. "Newt. Newt, you need to leave the room. I know you care about her as a friend in all, but you need to leave the shucking room." Clint commands to me.

I leave the room. I limp my way out of there as fast as I can. I was gonna apologize to her. I was gonna try to be her buggin' friend. Now I can't. The regret, and guilt I feel is terrible.

The door flies open, and I whip my head around. Hannah is rushing out of the room. Wait...Hannah? How..but...how did. She pushes past me, and I notice a look in her eye. Her eyes are a terryifying black. She mumbles words. "Hannah!" I shout. Thomas is suddenly by my side. "What's going on? Where is she going?" "I don't know. I'm going to find out." I reply determined. I march my way in front of her. "WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good." She mumbles so fast I barely make out the words.

I put my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop. "Let go of me! Let go! Let go, let go, let go!" She shouts. Her foot connects with my knee, making me stumble backwards. I push my self back up, standing in front of her again. "Move out of my way! My way, my way, my way!" She shouts. I stand there. Why is she acting like this? The only other person I've seen act like this is... Ally.

_"Newt! Pleeaaassseee? I want to see the Grievers!" Ally whines. "No! I won't allow you too! They are just...just no!" I snap. She backs down, afraid. "I'm sorry, love. They are sure to give ya a heart attack. Wouldn't want that to happen to my favorite girly. Now, would I?" I apologize. "I'm the only girly." She sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh. _

_"Ally! What are you doing!?" I shout. She mumbles her words together. "Ally stop!" I shout again. "No!" She screams. I block her path. "Not letting you leave!" I shout, stubbornly. Her fist connects with my temple. My head slams onto the ground. The last thing I see is her jumping into the Box. Then everything goes black. _

The same thing happens. Her fist hits my temple. My head slams into the ground. This time, I'm not lettin' the buggin' world go black. Even if we're not friends yet, I'll make 'er stay. My arm flies out, and I grab her ankle. Her body crumples to the ground. She kicks at my face. I scream for someone to help me. Thomas grabs her wrists, and attempts to pull her up. My feet lift me up, and I grab her ankles. She tharshes around screaming. The Gladers are rushing over to the box. I realize we're so close to the box. She was going into the Box. "Thomas don't let her go into the bloody Box!" I shout over her screams. He nods. "Let go of me! Let go! Let go, let go, let go!" She screams once again. She wriggles her wrist out of Thomas's grip. Well that is a bad choice. Her head connects onto the concrete surrounding the Box. I drop her feet. The Gladers gasp. "Is she dead?" Someone blurts out. "Her body stopped moving." Another comments. "So did her breathing!" Someone shouts.

Before anyone can move she's up. "Bad things happen. Don't let them happen Newt, Thomas, and Minho... don't let them happen." She shouts. She pushes through the circle the Gladers have formed. Everyone tries to grab 'er. Every touch burns her. She hisses in pain every time. "Stop touching her god damn it! Don't touch her. Whenever you touch her, you burn her!" I demand. They all stop and let her through. She turns around, looking at everyone. I see Chuck start to rush over. "Chuck!" I shout grabbing his wrist. I pull him back, and he looks away. Her arms go out straight, and she falls backwards. I run foward, and see her falling through grey. The Box still there, but she isn't. "I tried to stop her. I'm sorry Chuck." My voice whispers. He nods, and spins on his heel leaving.

"Newt. What did she mean? About me and Thomas." Minho asks rushing fowards. "I don't know. She went back to WICKED. I think. Ally did the same thing." I reply. Thomas stares at the Box. His eyes are filling up with tears. "She meant bad things are going to happen. She means we need to get prepared, and expect the worse." Thomas whispers. The Gladers fall silent. A tear rolls down Thomas's cheek. "You alright?" I ask. "No. I actually lost my best friend. I know she hated me for what I did. I just...culdn't believe I actually lost her." His voice barely audible. "What do we do now?" Minho asks. "Like Tommy said. Prepare. We need to prepare now. The Creators and that WICKED group have somthing up their sleeve. I don't want to be defenseless when we find out what it is." I reply.

(Hannah's P.O.V)

The air is cool, and my arms burn. Every second I fall, the harder it is to breathe. The cold air pricks at my skin. Like tiny needles desparetly wanting blood. All of it stops as I hit a metal floor. I groan in pain. I look around, and see the boys. Another girl is huddled in the corner beside me. My eyes wander around. I should talk to her. "Hey. Are you okay?" I whisper. She looks up. "I've seen the whole thing. I know who you are. Hannah, I'm Ally. I'm so sorry it hapened to you too." She breathes out. Ally has blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Her lips are cracked. She looks horrible. This is the girl Newt was close with. "Wait...what happened to me? Why do have these burns on my arms?" I ask. "Did someone control you too?" I ask. She nods. "I tried to resist it, but it didn't work. I am so sorry about Newt by the way." I add. "It's not your fault. It's WICKED's. And the burns go away." She growls.

I nod, and bang on the glass. "Chuckles! Newt! Thomas! Minho!" I scream. "Tried it. Never worked." She sighs. "How do you survive?" I ask. "Well they give me food everyday. They give me water everyday. They have never gave me any other information. I sit in here bored out of my mind." She sighs. "So tell me everything. Tell me about yourself. Other than what I've seen. Tell me what you remember. I remebered things so you had too also." She commands. I listen.

We talk for hours explaining everything. We have a lot in common. Our memories are way differnet though. It gets dark and I go to sleep. After a few weeks an idea pops up into my head. "Have you ever tried breaking the glass?" I blurt out. "Do I look stupid? Of course I have." She snaps. "Sorry. Kind of moody when you're trapped in a room watching everyone work. It gets pretty depressing." She apologizes. "It's fine. I get it. I meant with the metal trays they give you." I reply. Her face lights up. "No...I haven't! I never thought of it. Next time a meal comes let's try." A new hope in her eyes. I nod. I look at my Runner watch. 5:34 p.m. The maze walls will close soon. "When do the trays go away?" I ask. "You put them into a slot that opens up when the meal comes." Ally responds. "Okay. How does the meal come?" I ask curiosly. She points at the floor. "In the middle of the floor. Comes up real fast." She sighs. I look at the glass. I wonder how they can't see us. We go to sleep, because they don't give us dinner.

I wake up to see Newt, and Thomas hustle back and forth preparing like I told them too. They are making new weapons. Making a bunch of food, and stuffing it into backpacks. "Im glad you told them to prepare. I bet those slintheads WICKED didn't see that coming." She laughs. I nod. "They made a mistake." I whisper.

Our breakfast finally pops up out of the floor. I'm glad to be getting out of here. "Are you ready?" She asks. I nod. I glance at her hands. They are all bloody from trying to break the glass. She can't be that strong. "Wait. What do I look like?" I ask out of the blue. "You have long brown way hair. Blue eyes, and freckles across the nose." She responds. I smile. At least I know what I look like a little. We eat some of the food, then take the square trays.

I grip the handles tightly. My knuckles turning white. My eyes close as I back up against the wall. "Okay. One...Two...Three!" Ally shouts. We run charging at the glass. I swing the tray at it, as well as my body. A spider web crack spreads out. I grin at Ally. "I'm not strong enough!" She whines. "Okay I'll break it." I grin at her. She sticks her tongue out. I'm glad she's finally happy. She was so depressed during the few weeks. I step back towards the wall. I sprint at the glass, and slam my body into it.

It successfully shatters. Glass flies everywhere. My body slams into another. "Agh!" They gasp in shock. We fall to the ground, and I see Thomas under me. "Hannah!" He shouts in shock. I stand up, and help him up. "I'm sorry for not forgiving you. We all have to make choices to survive." I whisper. I pull him into a hug. We stand there hugging. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Thomas...this is Ally." I say. She waves. I hear un-even footsteps. Newt.

"Hannah! But...how?" He asks. He looks over, and sees Ally. "A-Ally. You were gone for five months. How are you? What is that glass from? Where did you?" Ally steps over and hugs him. "I missed you so much. The Box lead me to that room. I could see you guys the whole time. My heart broke when I saw you after I left. I had to watch every minute of it and it was horrible." She chokes back a sob. He pets her hair. "Shhh. You're okay now. You're okay now." He coo's. This has changed so fast. Like so fast. "I am mad at you though." Ally pulls away from the hug. I tune them out as I go and greet Minho and Chuckles.

Chuckles is so happy to see him, and it was so heartbreaking watching him cry while he looked at the Box. Waiting for me to come back up. The Med-Jacks are quite happy to see me also. After explaining everything in a Gathering, I head over to a tree. Thomas follows. "So we're friends again?" He asks. " Yeah, but what you did can never change." My voice cracks at the end. He nods. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I realized how much you cared about me, when I saw you moping around the Glade with Newt." I add. He grins at me. "I didn't mope." He argues. "Yes you did. You and Newt both!" I gasp in fake shock. We both start laughing.

I look up to see Newt and Ally. "Say it...Newt! Say it!" Ally shouts impatiently. "Hannah. I'm really sorry about avoiding you. The more I avoided I hurt you. I'm really sorry about that too." Newt pauses. "Can we talk in private?" He asks. I nod getting up. We go sit by the Homestead. "I'm really sorry, Hannah. I really wanted to be your friend. Now, that I think about it I was actually attracted to you. I don't buggin' know what that means...but I am. I wish we could start over. I know I was a bloody hell of a person to ya. Friends?" He sticks out his hand. I sigh, and shake it. "So you and Ally..huh?" I ask awkwardly. "What!? No. Nope. She is my bestfriend...more like my little sister! Nope! Not my bloody girlfriend." He replies laughing. "Oh. Okay that makes more sense!" I laugh awkwardly. "Why do you ask?" He questions me.

I shrug my shoulders. "No reason." I cough to cover up the silence. "You like me too?" He blurts out. "Wait you like me? You said too! Does that mean you like me? That doesn't mean I like you! We're friends remember? Or are we? It seems like there is something going on between you and Ally though? Does she like you? I mean-" I gasp in shock as Newt's lips are suddenly on mine. My eyes widen, but I give in to the kiss. He bites at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allow, and our tongues fight for dominance. He starts to kiss my lips roughly. I moan into the kiss as he pulls at my bottom lip. We run out of breath, and pull apart. His forehead rests on mine. I stare into his honey eyes. "We should uh..go..back. i-it's almost time for b-bed..." I stutter out. He nods, helping me off the ground.

"So what does this mean?" I ask. "We'll figure it out in the morning, alright love?" He replies. I nod. I'm glad. My head pounds from all this confusion with me and Newt, and with WICKED. Something bad is about to happen. I know this, because WICKED told me. "Hey Newt... you have to help me protect Thomas...okay?" I say, as we're about to enter the Homestead. "Why?" "WICKED explained what was going to happen, while they controlled me. They said who was going to die. That was Thomas and a dozen or two others. I can't say anything else." I huff. He nods. "He'll be alright love. We'll protect him. Now, go sleep. We have a lot of things to figure out in the morning." We both blush as we walk into the Homestead.

"The lovebirds are back!" Minho cheers. Everyone laughs, and me and Ally head to our now new shared room. We are the only girls, so now peekers. I tell her everything. "Break his heart, and I'll rip out yours." Her face darkens. I nod. I realize she can be insanely scary. I head to bed. My head pounds from confusion. This boy will be the death of me.

**A/N: So Newt and Hannah! Aye! I got their realtionship going! And do you like what I did with Ally and Hannah? Also I know there was some time jumps! So info: No new greenies come up anymore because of what happened. Sorry if this is rushed! If you have any questions just review and ask or PM me! There might be some confusing parts! And 273 views! Thank you so much! Now anyways, be ready for some change! The maze was only the beginning...*evil cackle* SERIOUSLY if you're confused PM me or review and I will reply in the next chapter or I'll PM you back.**

**~Skylar~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey hey hey! So i'm almost done with The Death Cure. I read page 250...and I cried. So here it is! (I DO NOT own The Maze Runner!)**

**Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven.**

**The good are never easy, the easy never good.**

**And love it never happenes like you think it really should.**

**Deception and perfection, are wonderful traits.**

**One will breed love, the other: hate.**

**You'll find me in the lonely hearts.**

**Under "I'm After A Brand New Start"**

(Hannah's P.O.V)

I wake up by someone shaking me. "Hannah! Get up. GET UP NOW!" Someone shouts. "Five more minutes." I grumble rolling over. "No! Get up now. It's urgent!" The voice shouts. I shake my head no. "Oh my god! Newt. He..he went into the Maze!" The voice yells at me. I shoot up, gasping. "No. You're lying. What time is it? Did the Maze doors just open? When did he go? Why? I'm going after him." I shout all together. I swing my legs over my bed, and put on my runners shoes. "The Maze doors opened a couple of minutes ago. Minho decided to let all the Runners rest. You're not going after him." They inform. I whip my head around to see the source of the voice. Ally. "Listen here. You've been gone for awhile. I have been here for awhile. I am a Runner, and you're NOT the boss of me! I am going after him, and you _can't _stop me." I hiss, and leave the room.

My feet carry me to the Maze doors. I hear a scream, and I run into the Maze. I round the corridors, and follow the sound of very loud heavy breathes. I can tell I am right behind him, or near him. "Newt! Newt! You get back here!" My voice pierces the air. "Leave me alone, Hannah!" Newt's voice shouts. "Newt please stop! I'm a Runner! You know I'll catch you!" I round another corner.

I've been running after him for hours. I shout to him, but I get no reply. I think he lost me. My legs are tired, and my lungs burn. My knee gives out, and I tumble to the ground. My skin breaks open as I skid across the ground. The realization hits me. If I don't find Newt he'll die in the Maze. No one has ever survived a night in the Maze. "Newt, please!" I whisper into the air.

I lay on the ground not bothering to move. My legs still burn, and there's no point in getting up. I am not going to find him. This a Maze for gods sake. There are so many passages I passed up. Hot tears roll down my cheeks. My fist pounds the ground. "Newt why?" My voice cuts through the silence like a blade.

I hear shouts, and curses. My head shoots up, and I look around. "Hannah! Hannah! The doors are closing soon. Come on!" I hear a voice shout. My head whips around to see Minho. "I'm not leaving 'til I find Newt. Don't try to make me leave. Minho...I have to find him." I whisper as I stand up.

"No we're going back Hannah." Minho says calmly. He slowly walks towards me. I stare at him blankly. Ready to pounce if he tries anything. I'm not leaving. "Hannah. Come on!" He commands stopping. "Not leaving. I have to find him. Have to find him. Find him, find him, find him." I mumble to myself. "Hannah. You're going crazy. I need you to come with me." He states calmly. "I'm not crazy! This whole thing is crazy! I wake up in a Box! Go into a coma! Put into a glass box for a couple of weeks, being forced to watch you mope around! Then wake up to find out Newt ran into the Maze. I talked to him! We spoke! But I lost him, and now I can't find HIM!" I shout. My voice trembling with anger, and my hands shaking.

Tears roll down my cheeks. My knees shake, and my breathing becomes uneven.

All of sudden, I hear uneven footsteps. They are running. I see a flash of dirty blonde hair behind Minho. "NEWT!" I shriek. Minho quickly turns around. "Run after him!" I shout at Minho. He sprints towards the footsteps. The whole time we run I think about how much I actually like Newt. How fond I am of his presence. Last nights kiss, just explained everything. My feelings, and his.

Minho skids to a stop making me run into him. He points at the upper wall. Newt stands on the edge gripping the vines. "Newt please! Not again! You know how much this will hurt everyone?! Hurt Hannah?" My eyes widen. Again? What? Before I can think, I'm climbing up the vines towards him.

I'm halfway up before everything goes in slow motion.

Newt lets go the vines. I gasp, and jump back from the vines. Just in time. Newts chest hits my chest, and I wrap my arms around him. I brace myself for the impact. "Hannah! No!" I hear Minho shouts. Newt tries to wriggle free. I look into Newts eyes. He looks petrified. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I smash my lips into his, and my back hits the ground. I gasp the impact knocking the air out of me.

Lightning shoots down my spine. My head didn't hit the ground, because I had it lifted up. Newt scrambles off of me, and gasps. My arms fall onto the ground. I try to talk, but nothing came out. I can't move anything. "What did I do?" Newt whispers. Minho appears in my vision. "Hannah? Hannah can you speak?" He asks worriedly. "Grab her legs." Minho shouts. Minho wraps his arms under mine. Newt hugs my ankles, and I am being lifted into the air.

The pain comes quickly. A tear rolls down my cheek, and my head falls to the side. They run the best they can. I hear a rumble, and shouts. My head falls to the other side. We are a yard away from the opening, and the boys surround the door. "Come on you can make it!" "Hurry!" The doors are almost closed, but Thomas runs in. "Thomas, NO!" Chuck shouts as the doors close.

The world starts to darken. "W-what happened?" Thomas runs over shock all over his face. "Newt here decided to jumps from the Maze walls. She was halfway up, when Newt let go of the vines. She jumped back and caught Newt. The fall, impacted her the most." Minho snaps. They set me against the wall. "And you? You're going to die now. No one's ever survived a night in the Maze. So you just killed yourself." Minho hisses.

I fall into a black endless void of darkness. I should just consider myself dead.

(Newt's P.O.V)

"See!? It should've been me! Should've been me! Look what I did to her! Go ahead blame me...but I hate this place. I always have. I kissed her last night which made things even worse! I have actual feeling for her which scares me! Then Ally comes back! I couldn't do it! I can't do it." I scream in shame. I did this to her. How can she ever trust me? She's probably dead now. All because of me.

"Newt I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for blam-" I stop Minho. "Don't be because it's true." I snap. I look over to see Hannah's eyes closed. Panic rises inside of me. Her chest moves slowly. I sigh in relief.

(Hannah's P.O.V)

_ Hannah stands there. She watches the face of so many young boys. She watches one specific boy. He has honey eyes, and dirty blonde hair. They're all in separate tanks filled with water. They are somehow surviving. _Wait...that's Newt! _He bangs on the glass screaming. Hannah frowns, and walks away. She sits at a desk doing her work. _

_ People come in. They open the tank, the dirty blonde haired boy is in. He falls out gasping for air. Hannah stares at him, and he charges after her. No one can stop him. He has his hands on her neck in seconds. "You've buggin' watched me in that tank for months! How dare you! I am going to bloody kill you! You little bitch! You can't do this to people!" He screams. He's quickly dragged off of her, but the fire in his eyes is still there. "When I find you...I will kill you." He hisses before he's dragged away. Hannah lays on the ground shocked. _

_ Rat-Man walks towards her. "You okay? Did he hurt you?" He asks helping her up. "No. I'm fine, sir. Thanks for asking." She replies, and gets back to her work. A tear rolls down her cheek as she sits there. _

My eyes shoot open, and I'm hanging in mid-air. I look down to see Thomas, Minho and Newt hiding in the vines. A Griever crawls by shrieking. I look at my stomach to see a harness strapped to me. I suck in a breath, and try not to scream in pain. My back burns with an awful pain. 

I look up to see the sun starting to rise. I've been out that long? I move my hand to see if my movements back. It is. The Griever scurries off, and the sun if risen.

That memory. Newt..he hates me. The memory is like a knife stabbing my heart. I try to move my hips. My scream pierces the air. I shriek in pain, and scream again. "Hannah! Hold on! We'll get you down!" Thomas shouts. My screams pierce the air. The pain shoots through my back, and down my legs. "Hur-" My scream cuts off my sentence.

It feels like someone took a torch and a knife, stabbing it into my back, and legs. The more they lower me down, the more I shriek in pain. Newt catches me and I sream. He carries me through the door. The stabbing like pain makes me pass out.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Hannah hears voices in her sleep. The voices scream frantically. Saying she won't make it. Saying she broke her back, and she can't make it. She didn't feel the pain as much right now. The ache in her heart is still there. She can feel it eating away at her more and more. The pain of knowing Newt hates her. Hannah knows he doesn't remember, but if he finds out what she did to him...he'll hate her so much. Hannah is scared for that day. That day he'll find out. Find out she watched him in a tank, and put him in here. She has to admit she hates herself too.

**A/N: WELL THERE'S THAT CHAPTER. I read The Death Cure, and cried. So I hope you like this one! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**AwesomeGirl: **_Thank you so much! I plan on doing quite a bit of chapters. Maybe 15-25. Depends on how I decide to take the story. Thank you for the review!_

**~Skylar~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but i've been sick and school. Literaly im like really sick, but here's this crappy chater. It's kind of like a memory chapter. So you get bits and pieces of her past. THANKS FOR 930 VIEWS! (I DO NOT own The Maze Runner)**

(Third Person P.O.V)

Hannah's eyes are closed. She breathes shaky breaths. Her back is broke, but The Creators sent something to heal it. It wasn't exactly helping or working. She is still passed out. She has been for three days. She usually has cold sweats, and screams in her sleep. When Newt sees her...her health breaks his heart. He wants to curl up in a ball everytime. His eyes well up with tears as he stares at her from across the room. "When will you wake up?" He whispers sadly.

(Hannah's P.O.V)

_"Sonya! Stop it!" Harriet shouts. "No! Why shoud I!? So Hannah and Ally can start killin eachother again!?" Sonya snaps. She stands up from the girl on the ground. Ally. "For once..can't you sticks get a long?" Harriet hisses. "If she would just listen to me, then maybe I wouldn't be pounding her face in." Hannah snaps. "Why would I listen to you!? You have always lied to me!" Ally snaps back. "You...I was trying to warn you! You about went into the Maze! You about killed yourself! You kept telling me that you would go in there no matter WHAT I said! So yeah I punched you!" Hannah screams. "Maybe I wanted to die! Did you ever think about that!? Did you Hannah? DID YOU!?" Ally shouts. Hannah's face falls, and the girls gasp. "Al. We have to survive. We have to see what life is like on the other side. Don't you wanna see if you can make it?" Hannah asks. All the girls stand there silent. No one dares to move, scared they'd start another arguement. _

The memory fades.

_ Hannah runs out of her room. A buzzing sound fills the air. Her feet barely hit the ground as she runs. Once she leave the House, Hannah spots Ally. She's being lifted in a cage. "Ally! Al! Ally!" Hannah shrieks as she runs towards the huge buzzing machine. "Hannah! Han! What's going on!?" She shouts from the sky. She looks around frantic. The cage slowly starts to enter the buzzing machine. "No! No! Hannah!" "Ally!"_

My eyes shoot open. "Hannah?" Newt asks. My eyes flicker over to him, then to the ceiling. Then they close again.

_ "Hannah. Office. Now." Rat-Man growls. She rolls her eyes, and goes into the office. "What?" Hannah taps her foot impatiently. "You...you helped them didn't you?" He snaps slamming the door. "What? I would never!" Hannah fake gasps, and grins. Rat-Man garbs her by the neck, and slams her against the table. "We lost three soldiers to the Flare because of you! You and your friends need to take a step back from your pranks!" He shouts still holding her neck. "They're not pranks. It's sabotage. WICKED is not good. It never will be." She spits. He grabs her chin tight making her look at him_

_ All of sudden his eyes glaze over, like he's in a trance. He slowly starts to lean in. Hannah's eyes widen, and his lips touch hers. She brings her knee up. It connects with his stomach, and he doubles over in pain. "D-DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She shrieks. Her feet pad the ground, and a tear slips. The door flies open, and Thomas stands there. "You alright?" He questions worriedly grabbing her shoulders. "Leave me alone." Hannah whispers. Thomas gives her a look. "Leave me alone!" She snaps and rushes out of the room._

Here goes another memory.

_ Hannah sits in the bathroom. Tears freely roll down her face. Her nose red. She looks at the bethroom sink. A bottle with no lable is on the edge. She slowly gets up. "Nothing will ever get better." A voice whispers through the air. She realizes it's hers. Her arm stretches out towards the bottle. About seventeen capsules sit at the bottom. Hannah pours them out into her hand, then back into the bottle. She slips the pill bottle into her pocket. _

_ Hannah stalks out of the room towards her own. The WICKED labels everywhere. She coses the door, and grabs pencil and paper._

_Dear Everyone,_

_Every night I cry myself to sleep. I miht act tough, but I'm not. Everything is way too much. I mean trying to find a cure for the Flare? That's way too much. Then Janson...you've got a lot of nerve kissing me. It is labeled as sexual assualt. And I'm a minor. Thomas, and Teresa you guys are amazing. I owe you guys my life, after all the stuff you guys did for me. So here's my life. Being taken away from this cruel world. Goodbye._

_Good Ridence, Hannah._

_ She scribbles shakily. Hannah grips the note as she swallows the pills. Hannah starts to sway, and the door swings open. "Hannah?" Teresa questions. She looks at the ground, and sees the pill bottle. "Hannah! No you didn't!" She shrieks. Hannah nods slowly. She sways even more. "Hannah. Throw them up. Hannah! Hannah! HANNAH!" Terese screams. Hannah is already on the floor, her eyes fluttering close. _

I shoot up, and look around. All pain in back gone. There is a slight ache in my lower spine, but other than that I'm fine. The memories process through my head. I knew Ally before all of this. Rat-Man is a...very bad person. I tried to kill myself. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. I hear someone rush over to me. "What's wrong? Are you okay!? Did the pills work?" I hear Newt ask. "I'm fine. I actually remebered somethings They just kind of got to me." I sigh. Should I tell him? "Newt. In my memoy I remember one thing. This really triggers me so I'm sorry if I cry." He nods telling me to go on. "I-I- I tried to kill myself." The tears flow down as Newt starts to hug me.

**A/N: Well that was depressing. Sorry just thought I should throw in some emotions. **

**~Skylar~**


End file.
